Perfect
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Sequel to "Last Chance" Christopher Brink and Bennett Halverson are reunited once again. What kind of adventures will be in store for our dynamic duo this time? Please review! last chapter up look for new story coming soon!
1. Missunderstandings

**Greetings Everyone!! is the sequel to "Last Chance" 2. I don't own Dollhouse and last but not least the story!!!!**

Misunderstandings

"Honestly Topher, how can you focus with all of this just lying around?" Bennett Halverson asked looking around the lab.

"Bennett, it's not junk!! All of this helps me think" Topher said looking proud.

"This _trash_ helps you think?" She asked picking up an old McDonalds bag.

Topher took the bag from Bennett, "Yes.. Hey! Look there's a French fry in here!.. which.. I'm not going to eat…" Topher said awkwardly putting the bag down.

Bennett picked up the bag and threw it away in a near by trash can.

"I can barely walk in here so could I please pick up this trash and throw them away?" Bennett asked politely.

Topher hesitated for several seconds "Ok ok ok!!!" He sighed"Thank you" Bennett kissed him on the cheek and picked up the miscellaneous bags and boxes and put them into the trash can.

The next day Bennett was sitting on the couch with a pillow on her lower stomach, her good hand putting pressure on it.

Topher walked into the room to see Bennett on the couch, groaning slightly.

"Hey uh what's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't feel well" Bennett said

"Why what happened?" Topher asked

Bennett cut her brown eyes over at him, "Do you really have to ask that question?"

Topher got nervous at that point "Yes because I maybe a genius when it comes to technology but when it comes to you, I'm an idiot!" He admitted.

Bennett laughed a little "Seriously Topher, it isn't rocket science to figure this out" Topher's eyes got huge, "Why do you have a pillow pressed to your stomach?"

"Why do you think?" Bennett asked

"I don't know!!!" He lied not wanting to say anything.

"It's my _time of month_, Topher" She said quietly

"Oh… oh.. OHHH.." Topher said with a sigh of relief

"Why do you find that a relief? I am in terrible pain!" Bennett said getting rather angry.

"Nothing! I'm sorry your in pain!!" Topher said

"… You thought I was pregnant didn't you?!" She asked

"Well yeahhh! I mean.. you really have been acting weird all morning! How was I supposed to know?" Topher asked

"I haven't been feeling good all morning that's why!" Bennett said

"I-- I'm sorry! I surrender!!" Topher sighed

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have went off on you like that" Bennett said

Topher pulled her into a hug and said "it's alright no need to get upset, do you need anything?"

"Do you have gingerale? That would be nice." Bennett said gently

"Alright, I'll be right back" Topher squeezing Bennett's hand

"Thanks" Bennett said

Topher got up to get her some Gingerale, when he came back, Bennett was laying down.

"Here's your drink babe!" Topher said grinning

Bennett sat up and took the glass "Thanks, Topher"

Topher sat down next to Bennett and put an arm around her smiled.

"What are you smiling at me like that for?" Bennett asked

"Just because I…love you so much! Can't a guy who loves his girlfriend stare at her because of how much he loves her?" Topher asked

"You know your getting better with saying the right things" Bennett blushed putting her cup on the table.

Topher just grinned at her once more and kissed her.

"Well we better get back to work" Bennett said getting up.

"We? You mean Ivy." Topher said

"You are going to have Ivy do all of our work?" Bennett asked

"Yep, IVY!" He yelled

"What? I was just in the doorway, you didn't have to yell" Ivy said, obviously annoyed

"Well I want you to do something for us" Topher said

"Wow Shocker" Ivy says sarcastically

"Ivy it's okay I can do my own work" Bennett said

"No no no no!!!!! you don't feel good" Topher said

"Have you ever thought Ivy would be feeling the same as me?" Bennett asked

"No and I don't care, It's you I care about" Topher said

"I am doing my own work, Ivy you can go back to whatever you were doing" Bennett said getting up.

Ivy walked away.

"But Bennett!" He whined

"No buts! Now lets get to work" Bennett said

"You sound sexy when your all… _assertive" _Topher said trying to flirt.

"Now is not the time to flirt, Topher" Bennett said

Topher walked towards Bennett and he began to kiss her. At first Bennett gave in but she soon said between kisses "Topher--we--have--to--work--"

He finally stopped and sighed when Dr. Claire Saunders came in and cleared her throat.

"And what do you want? Other than to annoy me and my girl" Topher asked.

Echo is expecting and engagement very soon, I was told to bring her by" Claire said in a flat tone, unaffected by Topher's comment.

"Please excuse me" Bennett said walking out

Topher sighed "Give me a minute".

He ran out of the lab to find Bennett sitting down her back up against the wall "Bennett.. What are you doing?"

"Being out of the way for when Caro- I mean Echo comes in" Bennett said looking up at Topher. "It's for the best" She said

"Alright, I'll come and get you when it's all over" Topher said bending down to give Bennett a soft kiss and walking back to the lab.

**Sooooooo? Tell me what you guys thought! Please review! Until next chapter people **

**Hasta la bye-bye!**


	2. Snow Day

**Please read****: Hello once again! I have a little question for everybody that reads this, Have you ever heard the song "Amazed" by Lonestar? Well, I was listening to it last night while working on this chapter and the words were so relating to Topher and Bennett. Now if you haven't heard the song, go on Google and just look up the lyrics and when you review tell me if you agree. Wow I talked for a long time, sorry enjoy the second chapter!!!(I still don't own Dollhouse)**

Snow Day

Bennett Halverson was sitting in the window sill of her home she shared with her boyfriend, Topher Brink, watching the flakes fall one by one.

"Morning beautiful! you're up early!" Topher said kissing his girlfriend.

"Yeah I woke up to get some water and the snow caught my eye" Bennett said, her voice saddened.

Topher put his arms around Bennett's waist and hugged her tightly. "What's wrong?"

"My mother used to love the snow" Bennett sniffled softly.

Topher turned her body around to face him, "She still see's the snow ya know? She is.. probably smiling saying geez look at all the snow!" Topher joked

"Yes, you're right, you just made me feel a lot better" Bennett said

They shared several more kisses before they started getting ready for work.

"You hungry?" Bennett asked

"Sure!" Topher said sitting down at their kitchen table.

"Well, what do you want me to fix?" Bennett asked

"Hmmm, do we have waffles?" Topher asked

Bennett opened the freezer door "Yes we do"

"How about bacon and eggs" He asked

"Yes" Bennett said

"Okay lets have that!" Topher said sounding excited

Bennett laughed at her eager boyfriend and began to cook.

Once it was done, Bennett placed the plates on the table one by one.

"You should wear one of those aprons that has those phrases on them like_ kiss the sexy cook_ or something like that" Topher said smirking a cocky smile.

Once they finished eating, the nerdy couple left for work.

* * *

_Later that Day_

Bennett was tweaking with a device, trying to get it to work when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Topher with a big round snow ball in his hand. He threw the snow ball at Bennett's face, the snow covered her hair, glasses and went down her shirt and cast. Bennett shivered and got up. "uh oh!" Topher said as he ran away. Bennett then did something neither of them expected, she went outside, took some snow, balled it up and threw it at Topher. The two programmers stayed outside throwing snow at each other and laughing. Adelle Dewitt was looking outside at the both of them laughing to herself, but not letting anyone know it.

"Miss Dewitt, don't you think those two should be inside?" Boyd asked seeing what she was staring at.

"Well, Mr. Langton, I will let this go on just as long as the day is slow, no engagements have been set up, and we aren't experiencing any problems." Adelle said

Boyd looked out the window and saw the happy couple. Bennett had something of Topher's in her good hand and she was hiding it from him. Topher was trying to pick her up and take it from her. The two were running around laughing and was pretty much oblivious to the world around them, Topher bent down and swooped Bennett off her feet. His lips met hers for a minute before he carried her back down the lab.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about those two being romantically involved in a work place?" Boyd asked

"They have displayed Personal Displays of Affection even more times than this, It can be quite nerve wracking for when I want them to get something done but when it comes right down to it, Mr. Brink would be nothing but a puddle of mush without Miss Halverson" Adelle said

* * *

_In the lab_

"SEE! You can let loose and play in the snow! Topher said with his feet on the desk.

"Yes, It was fun, the last time I played in the snow was with my cousins when I was Twelve." Bennett admitted

"Wow, well aren't you glad you went outside and played with me?" Topher asked grinning

"Yes, it was very fun" Bennett said walking over to him.

He put his arms around her waist and looked up in her eyes.

"You are the most perfect woman ever, you are good looking, smart, sweet, serious and yet you can be fun" Topher said

Bennett began to blush and tried to hide her face.

"And you look so adorable when I make you blush" Topher said

He got up from his chair and swooped her off of her feet once again, "I love you" he whispered.

"And I love you too" She whispered back.

Bennett kissed Topher and he brought her closer to deepen the kiss.

"You guys are terrible! Can you get a room I'm sitting right here! No you know what, if I tell you that Topher will take me seriously just like before" Ivy said walking into the room with the lovey dovey couple.

Topher reluctantly broke the kiss and took Bennett into the back room ignoring Ivy.

* * *

_Later _

"So, we can go home?" Topher asked Adelle

"I suppose, we have nothing else here to do, you and Bennett are free to leave" Adelle said

"Why didn't you say something sooner?! Let's go babe!" Topher said excitingly

"Thank you Miss Dewitt, bye" Bennett said, her very eager boyfriend taking her by the hand, leaving to go home.

Once the couple got home, they plopped down on the couch and began talking

"So what are we going to do with the rest of our snow day?" Bennett asked

"Well, I was thinking we could snuggle and kiss some, have more snow ball fights, come in drink hot cocoa, and then_ try_ to sleep" Topher said smiling like crazy at Bennett emphasizing the word _try._

"Sounds like heaven" Bennett said, returning the smile.

For Topher Brink and Bennett Halverson, a snow day was just what they needed.

**Awwwwwwwwww! Can we say Adorkable?! I know this story was kind of short but please don't give up on me I have several interesting ideas that I'm going to use in my next chapter. Please review!!! Until next time!!!! See you later Alligators!**


	3. The Flu Shot

**Hey everybody!!! This chapter is kinda a last minute thing so I hope it's not crappy! This is the last chapter in these series of "mini stories", so look for another new story coming soon. I don't own Dollhouse so…. Here's the new chapter please enjoy and review.**

The Flu Shot

It was a Tuesday afternoon at the Dollhouse. Topher and Bennett were putting new skills into an Imprint for the next engagement, but something hadn't been right with Topher, he had woken up that morning with a scratchy throat and as they day went on, his nose because stuffy.

It was extremely quiet in the lab when all of a sudden--

"Aaa-- A--- Chhoooooo!" Topher sneezed, echoing the whole lab, making Bennett jump in the process.

"I'm sorry!!!!!!" Topher said talking through his nose.

Bennett raised her one good hand to Topher's forehead and cheeks, she looked concerned

"Honey, you feel warm, I am going to get a thermometer from Dr. Saunders, I'll be right back." Bennett said sweetly making Topher lay down while she was gone.

She made her way to Dr. Saunders' office and walked in.

"Excuse me? Dr. Saunders?" Bennett asked

Claire Saunders was examining November when she saw Bennett.

"Just a minute, November you are free to leave now" Claire said

November walked off smiling

"What did you need?" Claire asked once the doll was gone

"Topher is sick, I need a thermometer to check his temperature" Bennett said

"Okay, hold on I will get one for you" Claire said turning her back.

She handed Bennett one of the thermometers, "You can dispose of it when you are done" Claire said

"Thanks" Bennett said walking away hurrying back to Topher who was still laying down like he was told

"Here stick this under your tongue" Bennett said

Topher did what he was told and waited until there was a loud _beep_.

Bennett took the thermometer out of her boyfriends mouth and read what had registered out loud "101. 2"

"You shouldn't be around me if my fever is that high!" Topher said

Bennett stared at him with her big eyes and shook her head "Oh I'm staying right here with you"

"But I don't want you catching whatever I have!"

"We live together for crying out loud, if it's meant to be for me to catch this then so be it" Bennett said

Topher tried to come up with more things to say but Bennett just overpowered him with that _glare_ she gave him.

* * *

Bennett went upstairs to talk to Adelle about letting Topher leave early.

"And who is going to look after the lab?" Adelle asked

"I will stay, Topher needs his rest" Bennett offered

"Topher will want you to be there I presume" Adelle said

"Well, I know Topher doesn't like Ivy touching anything but she knows pretty much she needs to know if there is any engagements, other wise she can contact me if there is any other problems" Bennett suggested

"I don't see why that would be a problem, proceed Miss Halverson" Adelle said

Bennett smiled and left the room to tell Topher what was going on.

* * *

"No NO NO No No!!!!!!!! I absolutely to the highest level disapprove of HER running all of _MY_ equipment!" Topher said

"_YOUR_ equipment? I brought most of my equipment here too you know" Bennett said

"ahhhhh you know what I mean right sweetie?" Topher said kissing up

Bennett sighed, she knew she couldn't stay mad at his adorable face for long.

"Ivy is still to work on our work while you get better" Bennett said, not giving up.

"Bennett! What if she screws up?!?!" Topher asked

"She's a big girl, she knows what she's doing, now let's get you home" Bennett said

Topher knew he couldn't win, whenever she made her mind about something, it was only rarely when he could convince her otherwise.

"Alright, alright! I surrender" Topher said putting his hands up in the air admitting defeat.

"Good, now let's go" Bennett said

He hesitated for a moment, making Bennett slowly walk up to him, "Alright! I'm up!" Topher got up from the couch.

"Feel free to call me if there is any problems, Ivy" Bennett said picking up her bag, ready to leave.

"Just don't touch or mess anything up!" Topher said

Bennett led her sick boyfriend out to the parking lot. Once they arrived at home Topher was immediately ordered to lay down on the couch.

"So how are you feeling?" Bennett asked feeling his cheeks again

"I feel fine" Topher lied

"Sure you do, tell me the truth" Bennett said

"Okayyyy! I feel like crap" Topher finally admitted

"Do you want soup?" Bennett asked

"Sure, that sounds good!" Topher grinned

"Tomato? Or Chicken Noodle?" Bennett asked

"Chicken Noodle" Topher said

"Be right back" Bennett said giving Topher a warm and loving smile

Once she came back she had a hot bowl of soup.

"Here you go" Bennett handed him the bowl

"Thanks Babe!" Topher said sounding very happy

* * *

**Later**

"I don't want to take that!" Topher complained hiding behind the couch

"Topher, please you are acting like a child" Bennett said

"I just don't like medicine!" Topher said

Bennett sighed, put the liquid medicine back in the medicine cabinet and pulled out the NyQuil tablets.

"Here, you don't taste anything with these" Bennett said

Topher peaked his head around the couch and got up to take the pills.

"I swear getting you to take medicine is worse than pulling teeth" Bennett said

Topher gave Bennett a very goofy smile.

"Now, go to bed, I will be in there in a minute" Bennett said

"alright" Topher said, he was trying so hard to resist the urge to hug or kiss Bennett, he thought it was the hardest thing ever.

* * *

By that Friday, Topher had gotten better. Bennett set up an appointment for them both to get a flu shot.

"Where are we going?" Topher asked Bennett suspiciously while she drove.

"You'll see" Bennett answered

They got to the Medical Center and Topher knew exactly what was going on.

"Nooo! I'm not going!" Topher refused

"Look Topher , I'm getting a flu shot as well" Bennett reassured him.

"Well, okay, but ladies first!" Topher grinned

Bennett laughed "Okay big baby"

"hey! I'm not a baby!" Topher argued

"Then why don't you go first?" Bennett asked

"Ok ok! I'm a big baby, now please be my guest!" Topher said

They signed in and waited in the small waiting room. Topher and Bennett were sitting side by side, Bennett was reading a book and Topher was shaking his leg up and down in anticipation. Bennett looked over at her boyfriend, put her book down and placed her hand on Topher's knee.

"Calm down Hun, it's just a shot" Bennett said reaching over to kiss him once.

"Bennett Halverson?" A nurse came in with a clipboard

"I'll be right back" Bennett smiled

Topher grabbed Bennett to kiss her again.

"So how are you?" The nurse asked Bennett

"I'm fine thanks" Bennett said

The nurse was very obviously staring at her arm in the cast but Bennett tried to not pay attention.

"Sit here please" The nurse motioned for her to sit

Once the nurse disinfected the area of her right arm she injected the flu shot. Once the nurse stopped the bleeding and put a bandage on it, Bennett was good to go.

"Okay Miss Bennett you are all patched up, we will go get your--?" The nurse asked referring to Topher

"Boyfriend" Bennett answered

"Right, we will go get him and once he is done, you two may leave" The nurse said

"Please be gentle with him, he is very nervous" Bennett said

"Don't worry I will be as gentle as possible" The nurse said

Bennett and the nurse walked back into the waiting room while a very nervous Topher was sitting.

"Honey?" Bennett started to say reaching her hand out, causing Topher to jump.

"Bennett! Are you ok?" Topher asked pulling her into a hug

"I'm fine but it's your turn, I will go with you" Bennett said

"Alright" Topher said

Bennett took Topher's hand in hers as they followed the nurse.

"Okay sit here for me please" The nurse told Topher

"Hey, Hey! What are you doing?!" Topher asked

"I'm just disinfecting the area where the shot is going to be injected into, relax" The nurse said

Bennett squeezed Topher's hand and looked into his blue eyes trying to keep him from looking at what was going on.

"Owww!" Topher interjected when the needle pricked his skin.

"ssh it's almost over" Bennett said, her eyes not leaving his

The nurse handed Topher a piece of candy after the shot was over with, which made Topher ecstatic.

"Hey that wasn't so bad!" Topher said putting an arm around Bennett as they walked out to the parking lot.

"I told you" Bennett said

"Hell, if I can get candy every time I would get five more shots! Topher said

"Okay let's go back then" Bennett joked turning around

"No No! I was just kidding!" Topher said tugging on Bennett's arm

"Watch what you say, people might take you literally" Bennett smiled

Topher just grinned at her, he knew he would always be scared of shots but he also knew that his Bennett will always make it better.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Please read and review!! **

**Peace out people! **


End file.
